tdamapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zones and Locations 2014
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Location: TDA South GS-Restock: Unit was driven INTO the parking lot. Followed by zoning in a lot location. Important: How to Zone * Text message OR webapp OR database * Text last six of stock number and zone to zone@texasdirectauto.com Example: "x74625 yeh" (no quotations) * Smartphone browser - zone.texasdirectauto.com username: tablet password: tablet **NO WIFI REQUIRED** Front Canopy: Unit is parked under the canopy facing the Highway 59 entrance. Valet: This is not a zone; however, this is an area where test drives are returned* and deliveries during none peak hours. *Note: Test drives are returned inside the Guard Shack at ORW during peak business hours Fridays and Saturdays. Flight Deck: Unit is being prep'd and getting a once over look prior to entering Mission Control for cleaning and a quality check. Mission Control: Unit is currently being checked for issues and is receiving a detail prior to delivery. It will be zoned to a Hangar (1-25) prior to parking on Delivery Lane. Delivery Lane: Unit has made it through Mission Control and is awaiting our customer for delivery. Fuel Pod: Unit is receiving fuel behind the Retail Center. This system is automatic, just pull up and the pump starts running. Do not leave the nozzle hold engaged. *Spoiler Alert: The fuel will just spray when you pull up if you leave it engaged* Colored Lot Locations: *Orange Lot - ORQ-ORZ *Blue Lot - BLQ-BLV *Red Lot - RDA-RDH *Yellow Lot - YEA-YEH *Green Lot - GRI-GRM Location: Assembly Building Awesome Loop: All onsite cosmetic reconditioning is performed. Queues: AB - BC Working Lanes: Vendor Lanes 1-6 Color: Red Vendor: Tru-Colors Interior Reconditioning Queue: CD Working Lanes: Vendor Lanes 7-9 Color: Black Vendor: Wheel Repair/Paint/Polish Queue: DE Working Lane: Onsite Finishing Color: Green Vendor: Onsite Finishing Bumper/Trim Repair/Paint/Buff Queues: EF - FG Working Lanes: Vendor Lanes 11-16 Color: Yellow Vendor: Bumper Repair alignments/headlight buffing Queue: GH Working Lane: GH Color: Purple Vendor: Performs Texas state inspection on every vehicle Queue: HI Working Lanes: Vendor Lanes 17-20 Color: Orange Vendor: Windshield/Glass relacement and fills rockchips Queues: IJ - JK - KL Working Lanes: Vendor Lanes 21-26 Color: Blue Vendor: Dent Free Paintless Dent Removal Queue: LM Working Lane: Onsite Finishing Color: Magenta Vendor: Onsite Finishing Bumper/Trim Repair/Paint/Buff Service Drive: Where all onsite mechanical work is performed *Working Lane: TDAC - Bay 1 associates with Exit Door 6 *Working Lane: TDAC - Bay 2 associates with Exit Door 7 *Working Lane: TDAC - Bay 3 associates with Exit Door 8 *Working Lane: TDAC - Bay 4 associates with Exit Door 9 *Working Lane: TDAC - Bay 5 associates with Exit Door 10 Other Zones Associated with Awesome: Loading Dock: Unit entered the driveway between Helfman Ford and Awesome WARNING: Spikes fall in one direction. Loading Dock is not an Exit! Enter Door 1: Unit entered Awesome, typically followed by Awesome Loop Exit Door 1: Unit left Awesome, typically followed by Exit Awesome Enter Door 4: Unit entered the tire or radio repair departments Exit Door 4: Unit left the tire or radio repair departments, check tasks to verify Enter Door 5: Unit has entered Awesome for recon/service Enter Door 11: Unit has entered Awesome for recon/service Exit Booth Door: Unit has left the photo booths, typically followed by GH for state inspection Transfer at Awesome: Unit has exited through doors 5 or 11 for outbound tasks, parking in TZ/EZ, or to be taken to TDA South Exit Awesome: Unit has left from the exit along back wall of Awesome